Rules
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Rule no.137.Don’t get into human’s business unless necessary. Rule no.145.Don’t befriend a human unless necessary. Rule no.267.Don’t tell a human you’re a Shinigami unless necessary. Rule no.192.Never fall in love with a human.BleachNaruto xover HitsuSaku


**Summery: **Rule no. 137. Don't get into human's business unless necessary. Rule no. 145. Don't befriend a human unless necessary. Rule no. 267. Don't tell a human you're a Shinigami unless necessary. Rule no. 192. Never fall in love with a human. BleachNaruto xover HitsuSaku.

**Rules**

I am a Captain and I always fallow the rules. Its what I always do. I am Hitsugaya Toshirou the prodigy of Soul Society and I will always fallow the rules.

**Rule no. 137. Don't get into a human's business unless necessary.**

I saw you there, carrying more books that you could carry. I knew I should my own business but it couldn't be helped. I walked up to you offering to help you carry your books you smiled warmly and said, "thank you, ano…" I smiled at her. "Hitsugaya Toshirou." she tucked her pink vang behind her ear. "Haruno Sakura."

**Rule no. 145. Don't befriend a human unless necessary.**

I knew that I shouldn't have befriended you but you were so nice and you always were there next to me. You told me that you didn't have a lot of friends and I was surprised at that. You were so friendly that it didn't make any sense. I smiled and sighed. "I'll be your friend, Haruno." you pouted, "If your going to be my friend, start calling me Sakura." I laughed and nodded.

**Rule no. 267. Don't tell a human you're a Shinigami unless necessary**.

You told me a real friend never keeps secrets from ach other. You wanted to know why I always run off and never explain were I'm going. It was really hard for me and I know that it was hard for you too. "Why don't you tell me anything!" your eyes turned teary. I clinched my fist. "Its none of your business!" your head dropped and your tears spilled on the ground. Oh how I hated it when you cried. "If-if your really my friend, then…then why don't you tell me anything?" You whispered in a soft voice. "Why do you keep on leaving me out of everything you do?" I looked down. "just…just stop crying and I'll tell you!" I yelled. Your eyes widen. I have never yelled like that to you before. When I realized what I did. I went closer t you and embraced you. "I'm a Shinigami…"

**192. Never fall in love with a human. **

I couldn't help it. You were always on my mind. I breathed heavily "Why…why are you always in my mind!" I yelled. I can't take it. You expected that I was a Shinigami and when you did, my heart felt warm and it ached whenever I'm near you. This is so frustrating. I led down in bed staring up at the ceiling, you suddenly appeared in my head. My heart ached. "Why…I can't take it anymore!" I rolled over and punched my pillow. Then I remembered what you said when I told you that I was a shinigami.

**Flashback**

_You smiled at me and respond to my embrace. "thank you for telling me, Toshirou-kun. I always knew that you where one. I always see you fight those monsters and I wanted you to tell me." You held on to me tighter. "You're my friend and thank you for telling me." My eyes widen but I smiled. "Arigotou, Sakura."_

**End of Flashback**

I really couldn't take it anymore so I decided that tomorrow, I'm leaving and not coming back. I went to sleep with Sakura still in my mind.

It was the next day and I was going to go back. I was about to go to your house and say goodbye, but I just couldn't. I felt that if I do then I couldn't bare to see your face. So I decided to write a letter, telling you that you really mean a lot to me but I must go, go back to my world.

I summoned the Senkai Gate. I entered it and looked back then it closed. I know that I was doing the right thing but. Something was telling me to stay, to stay and tell Sakura.

XXXXX

I was back in Soul Society doing my paperwork. I still had you in my mind and I couldn't really concentrate. I accidentally wrote her name on my paperwork. Rangiku was next to me and saw it. "Who's Sakura?" She asked. My eye twitched, "Nothing. Now do help me with the paperwork."

I was on my bed trying to sleep, but I still had you on my mind. Have I… fallen in live with you? I shook my head. No the rule said to never fall in love with a human. Now I know why. It hurts so much. I had to see you again.

It was the next day and I barely had any sleep. My eyes had bags under them. My Fukutaichou was worried about me, saying that she'll do the paperwork while I get some sleep. It was useless. I have to see her again. "Taichou, are you having girl problems?" Rangiku asked me and I sent her a death glare. "Urusai." she sighed. "You have been acting differently since you came back from the Shinigami world. Now tell me whats wrong." She said sternly. "Fine." I muttered and told her everything. Her eyes were wide.

"T-Taichou, you broke four of the most important rules." I looked down. "don't worry, Taichou! I won't tell anybody! Though what do she look like? I bet she's very pretty for my uptight taichou to fall for her." I glared at her.

It was night time and I decided I had to see her again. I sneaked around and went in the gate. I really wanted to see her again.

I was finally there. I went inside her house and opened the door to her room. She wasn't asleep and when she saw me she tackled me down to the floor and gave me a monster hug. "Toshirou-kun!" she got off me and slapped me. Ouch that hurts. "Why? Why did you leave without telling me?!" I looked down and looked back up at her. God, she's crying again. I hate it when she cries. The next thing I did was, I kissed her. Her eyes were wide. I pulled away and said. "That's the reason why. I've fallen in love with you." Her eyes soften and she hugged me. "I love you too." I hugged her back.

"Arigotou."

* * *

-sigh- sorry that this story sucked. it was kind of cheesy and way OOC

Hitsugaya- uh ... weird?

yeah it is.

Hitsugaya- are you going to make another Oneshot?

Hell yeah I am! I just need some ideas. this is my -count fingers- 9th HitsuSaku story! 1 multi chapter 2 side stories for the multi chapter and 6 oneshots! I will be making more as we speak.

**If you review you get a cookie**


End file.
